Being Familiar With Being A Familiar
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Akura-ou is desperate for the one thing he has always been desperate for. His body, but what happens when there's a catch? Being a Familiar to a God! Who will accept him? And how well will it go? Will the god he serves put up with his strange attitude, and Odd look at Humans? ( Not Manga Based, Akura-Ou X OC )
1. My Body Is Returned

_**A/N : I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita...This is just my**_** Fan-fiction... This fan-fiction is About AKURA-OU It probably won't be manga based because I had an idea of my own, So no comments saying that won't happen because this is different. Call it AU if you like..**

**Note: " I noticed that when I wrote this Akura-ou called Nanami scarf Lady like from the Manga. Tomoe and Nanami are not together yet in this Fan-fiction. They're just on REALLY friendly terms and Tomoe is crushing hard.**

* * *

_**In the Gods Court...**_

* * *

"Attention! Attention! All to order! The case now starts!"

Whispers...Of the people behind him filled his ears. They were talking...About him. Almost all the God's were here. Even the cursed Land God, but who was he to judge... He was the one in shackles. He was the one who wasn't even in his own body. The body he was now in was borrowed from a human. A human who had died and asked him to take it...To fix family matters. Now he was in the god's court. Facing judgement once again.

Just like 500 years ago, When they took his body from him and banished his soul. The body he was in now was tall and skiny, Black hair lay apon his head, and his eye's were gray. The shoulders were wide. The hands delicate. He _hated _this body.

" Order! We are here for the case of the demon Akura-ou-sama!" Please present the case!"

Akura-ou snarled his lip. The judge was the head god at Izumo's Summit, _Stupid...and sooo boring..._ The idiot had long blond hair and was always looking younger than he was. His Kimono robes were long and detailed to the very last stitch. _G_

_ag...What next? Gold shoes?...Wait! Yep...Their gold..._ he sighed. This was already against him. Probably should just roll with it...Right?

" Akura-ou-sama is accused of Murder, Burning of Village's, Raping, and...Stealing a human Body!"

_'Gasp!'_

" Akura-ou-sama! What do you have to say about this?"

Akura just shrugged his shoulder's in annnoyance, " Well... I don't deny it...If that's what your asking..."

'Gasp!'

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

That idiot started banging his lucky malet up and down. "Order! Akura-ou-sama... Is it true it has been 500 years since your last crime?"

Akura rolled his eyes and nodded, not even bothering to open his mouth. The judge furrowed his brow...

"I see... I have the perfect Punishment! Akura-ou! I will give you your body back! The only thing is that you must serve a god or goddess in the next three days... If you don't succeed you will be imprisoned for the rest of your days... And since you'll never die, Well..."

Akura felt the air leave him, shock taking over... This couldn't be true. His body? Wait...Wouldn't that be painful to be extracted from this body? Ha! Who cares! His Body...His hair... His eyes! His everything!...

" Are you serious? You said my body?...And all I have to do is do a special service for a god or goddess?"

" No, Not just a special service... You have to become a Familiar! You also will not be, just causlly, put back into your body...We will extract... Some of your demon powers..."

Standing agape in Shock and confusion...That's what he was. His powers? Crap...Which ones? His healing powers? What?

The judge laughed at his confused expression, " You will not be as strong as you were previously. So we will be able to over power you...If you rebel..."

So that was it...No matter how much he could heal. He was still under these idiots. They were going to give him his body, with a catch. He had to find a god that would let him be their familiar... Yep... Toast. It wasn't gonna happen. All the gods despised him. He didn't want to even go near the land god and other familiars would be sure to kill him...Yep...Up a tree, Hopeless...Doomed... Depression. He stopped his thoughts and looked up at the god staring at him.

" How...Am I gonna get into my body?"

" Extraction..."

He actually jumped when the court's door flew open with a loud bang. Two muscler men carrying his body walked in. They looked alike with black clothes. Almost like undertakers,

He was mad...

They were just dragging his body by the hair...Bumping it against the walls and booths that held gods.

Bursting through the swinging doors they threw the body at his feet. It was still the same. Black clothes, with a netted shirt. A neck-lace with dragon teeth, and a black overcoat with featherss at the shoulder's. Red hair lay on the shoulders, Along with big hoop earrings.

This was his body. The body they painfully took him out of. Extraction...He shuddered at the word. It was painfull last time, and that was when he was powerful. Now he was in a human body...A weak human body. What if he dies before he even makes it into his body... That was probably the plan... Crap... He lightly kicked his body with his foot and sighed...

" Are you ready? Akura-ou-sama? "

" ...Yeah..."

* * *

_**Somewhere...In Tokyo**_

* * *

_** Beep! Beep!**_

Kuru Gasped as a red car passed by her. It swirved as she looked up. Quickly getting out of the way. Oh Man... Not again. She really had to watch where she was going. She had to much on her mind as it was. Kuru was still trying to find the right highschool. Moving to Tokyo was one of her main choices, but finding an apartment to stay in was proving to be impossible. The streets were chilly because of the coming fall season..

"Great..." Kuru muttered to herself. Tokyo was beautiful just like she thought it would be. Sadly she couldn't find a job..or a place to stay. The motel she was staying at was way to expensive. Soon she would be homeless, or forced to move back to her hometown. One thing she didn't dare do. There was to many painful memories of lost loved ones there. To many heart-aches and disappointments.

She sighed throwing her thoughts away. She would not, would not think about her past. She wasn't going through this. Not again. Kuru sighed, throwing a bag over her shoulder. Walking through the city wasn't that bad. In fact it was perfect.

She just needed to stay on guard. Kuru started to walk looking at her feet. The bag was heavy. Give-away clothes filled the bag, and a few shoes. All the things that were going to charity. She winced at the weight. Sadly she wasn't paying attention to were she was going.

**BAM!**

Kuru fell over in a messed up heap. Looking across from her stood a tall, beautiful Woman. She looked as shocked as Kuru.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!"

" Oh, No, No It's alright." The woman said bending down. She started picking up the clothes that surrounded Kuru. She had blong hair, with very blue eye's. The color was like the night sky and they seemed to twinkle. The woman looked up and seemed to notice Kuru's staring. Laughing slighly she stood and helped Kuru up.

" My your a lovely sight!" Kuru looked at the woman surprised. She didn't have blond hair. It was brown. Her eye's were blue, but not like that!

" Oh No! I think you look more lovely than me!" The woman laughed and seemed to smile, but than frowned instantly.

"My, My Child... You've had it hard...Haven't you?" The women lightly placed her hand on Kuru's forhead and sighed.

"Parden?" The woman smiled, " Oh nothing. I should get going. Please accept my gift to you!" Kuru was confused...What gift was this women talking about, and how did she know about what she went through?

Kuru shuddered, she didn't know but she felt at peace and paniced at the same time. Whatever...She pulled the bag of clothes onto her shoulder...Funny...How did they get back into the bag?... Kuru sighed. Now to find the donations box and she was out of here.

* * *

_**The God's**_** court...**

* * *

Akura-ou rubbed his head. That was painful, but somehow he was still here. Not dead. He stopped his stupic thinking and fingured his red hair. His hair...This was his body. The body that was taken away as punishment 500 years ago. Now he could walk in it again, and he could talk like himself again. His voice! His breathing started to pick up as he grasped his heart.

Excitement taking over. Yes, He felt it. His personality, His height, His weight, His everything!

" It's settled! Akura-ou-sama you must become a familiar in the next three days or...you will never be yourself again! Court dismissed!" The judge banged his mallet. Did he just relize, he let the most powerful demon loose...On his own? Akura-ou Ran his long figures through his hair and over his face. This was his body...

" Hey ..."

Akura-ou froze and turned around, only to face a man with blond hair and glasses...It was the same god who had helped Tomoe. The back-stabber... Akura-ou narrowed his ears in annoyance.

"Oi! What is it?"

The god laughed. " Oh just came over to say...Congratz...And don't give up. Sometimes your help is right in front of you. You just have to move on it." The god smiled and walked away leaving Akura-ou confused.

" Oi...Crazy god..." He rubbed his head again and smiled. " But I will consider the not giving up thing...I already don't want to let go of this body..." He let out a happy childish giggle and laughed. "Oi! Scarf Woman!"

Nanami froze. "Yeah?" Akura-ou giggled again. " Know any other human gods?"...

* * *

_**Somewhere in...the dark!**_

* * *

Great just great. Where was she? She had walked into the dark for her flashlight and now nothing looked familiar. In fact it was strange. All around her was tall red buildings, along with laturns and giggling coming from inside the rooms.

Kuru wrinkled her nose. _The Red Light District? How did she get here?_ She looked at the buildings and gagged. Well! Now she had to find her way out of this mess.

This just wasn't her day.

Looking around she sighed. Red buildings as fair as the eye could see. She had a feeling she would be walking for a while. _Ugh, probably should start now..._

Kuru started walking, but was stopped when she saw two men inmurged from a room, laughing and smelling like purfum. She started to panic, looking everywhere for a place to hide.

"Hey there missy..."

_Too late..._

" Your a pretty one. You new here?"

_No answer..._

" Aw! Your the quiet type...how cu-" The man paused and tilted his head. Only then did Kuru notice something.. This man only had one eye...

" Hey...Your not a Tanuke Girl! Your a human!"

She froze. What was this guy saying...Human...Yeah wasn't everybody? She stopped and looked at him and then his pal. They both were...Drooling?

" Um Look...I don't work here so I'm just gonna go and..."

The one eyed man stopped her and dug sharp nails into her shoulder. She winced as blood started to seep through her Tan Overcoat. This guy...What was he? Come to think of it...He didn't look human... He almost looked... like...a...Youkai?

" Your not going anywhere...he..he. I'll get a two in one meal. One your human, and two your a god...This will be perfect.."

Kuru froze...He was going to eat her? Really? This was so not her Day! And what was he talking about god? God of what? And...How did it happen?... Kuru wiggled her shoulder and tried to break free, but was stopped with a slice of pain. This...This...Youkai wasn't going to let go...She was going to die...Oh god...No...

" GET OFF OF ME! YOU CREEP!"

Kuru kicked him and broke away leaving him to wail in pain. His buddy took off after her in full speed. Tackling her, he dug his sharp nails into her ankles. Kuru screamed out in pain, trying her best to kick the man of her.

" SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

_**In one of the Red light District**_** Rooms...**

* * *

Akura-ou sighed. The woman here were so boring. Past boring. He just got his body back and wasn't even enjoying it...Joy... He sighed. Rolling his eyes he stood to stretch, but was interruppted by loud banging and screaming.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. _Oh, A fight? Haven't seen a good one in a while... I'll go watch!_

Akura-ou pulled his loose kimono closer and yanked open the door. His eye's sparkled with the idea of the fight but...They went dark when he saw the one who was fighting. A Girl with her hair pulled up was screaming and fighting for her life.

Her blood was pouring out of her shoulder and legs and she seemed to be fighting a pair of idiot Youkai. He looked at her. Something was off...His curiosity got the best of him as he jumped down from the balcony and causlly walked over to the fighting group. But then he froze...

The girl kicked the youkai off of her in desperation. " Hey!" The Youkai screamed. " Get back here! You idiot god! I need your heart!" The girl yelped and took off running towards Akura-ou. When she saw him she froze and looked around for another escape route.

" STAY AWAY! I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T LET YOU EAT ME! HOW DUMB ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The youkai cackled and started his way towards her. Akura-ou rolled his eye's..._So Boring...But this girl...she's a god?_ Akura-ou smiled and picked up the girl from behind. He then jumped back to the upper balcony and set her down. He jumped back down and easily killed the Youkai.

" No Akura-ou! Please We'll do anything!"

Akura-ou rolled his eyes as he killed them with ease. Such being's disgusted him. They couldn't protect themselves and thus made it easy to kill them...

He jumped back up and faced the Girl staring at him and his blood covered hands. He cocked his head to side and tried to examine her. She was different...How? He wiped his hands on his kimono and laughed.

" That was pathetic"

She looked at him. Eyes growing large she took a step back...

"Y-Your...a... You-Youkai..."

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." He huffed out as he pushed her into his room closing the door behind.

He locked the door and turned to see a terrified girl sitting in the middle of the floor. He smiled wryly and crouched down to her eye level. He cupped her chin, feeling her tense under his touch. He looked her over and let out an aggravated sigh. Standing up he rolled his eyes and walked back towards the door.

" Nothing...Your just an ordinary human, weak and everything..."

"Excuse me?"

Akura-ou paused and turned to look at the now ticked off girl. " You have a lot of nerve! I don't care if you saved me or not! I may be human, but I'm not ordinary!"

" Oi...Woman...You are very ordinary, the only thing you have is a special job!"

**SLAP!**

Akura-ou placed a hand over his cheek in shock. The woman just...slapped him?

" Oi!" He screamed, " Do you know who I am?!" the girl folded her arms and huffed out an aggravated sigh,

" No! And I don't want to!" She turned her heel, unlocked the door and headed out. Leaving Akura-ou with the sting of her slap...


	2. The Contract

_**Somewhere in the Youkai World...(Really! I have no idea where she is...So I named it somehwere! )**_

* * *

_**A small, Tiny Contract...**_

* * *

Kuru let out an aggravated sigh.

She had been walking for hours. Red Light's could be seen behind her as she kept walking. She just needed to find the light right? It couldn't be that hard...Sunlight would be the human world. The human world would be home, and home would mean...Well...To find someone that could tell her about being a god...

She paused as she felt a flash go over her. Probably from the blood lose. She was so weak and still she had to keep going... She had to get home...

* * *

**_Back to Akura-ou..._**

* * *

He slurped down the Sake in his cup and ran his free hand through his Hair...

That idiot god. Why was it that humans thought they knew everything? He poured himself another cup and downed it quickly. He couldn't believe it. He winced and rubbed his face. It still stung...

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Youkai chatted around him as he sat at a table in a Youkai market. Old and young, Tall and short. Drunk and sober...He winced and placed a hand on his head. If he kept drinking like this, he would be in the drunk category.

He pushed his cup away. Relaxing...That's why he was here... Extraction was stressful...So he had come here to relieve his stress. Strange enough his stress was just building up. The more he sat at this table it annoyed him. Then he heard it... A bunch of drunkards beside him.

" Hey dude? You hear about the new Sky God?"

" Yeah man. One Youkai saw her walking towards the border line.."

" Dude! She'll get squashed! Let's go watch!"

"Yeah!"

Akura-ou swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly stood up. Well at least he had something fun to do now, Right?

* * *

_**Back to Kuru!**_

* * *

She saw it...A white line. It looked promising. It had to take her to her world. Just a few more minutes and she would be at her motel home. Back to her normal life. She picked up her pace and was soon in a full run towards the White chalk line. Stepping over it was so interesting. Because as soon as she did she regretted it. She heard the ground shaking.

Strange...Earthquake? Maybe... But why was it getting louder? Kuru turned around and looked up. A huge pair of feet was coming towards her...

"WHAT THE CRAP!" She dodged one foot and then the other. Only to see another pair coming towards her. She felt it again. Dizziness. Her blood was coming out to much...Not good...

This could not happen now! She saw the feet and dropped down to her knees. So this was it...This was her end... She was pretty sure if she died it would be of old age... Not under the heel of a giant. Why was her life so weird? And why did her death have to be Weirder...

She felt her body start to topple over...And than...

Two strong arms wrapped around her...

* * *

_**Akura-ou's Back... ( Help Us All.. -_- The Pest Showed Up.. )**_

* * *

The idoit human. She reeked of fear. That's how he found her. Fear was pouring off of her in waves, and to pull it all together the idiot fell to her knees right in front of a giant cyclops. Akura-ou darted towards her in annoyance. Quickly grabbing her in his arms and running back over the line. He looked at her annoyed...

" Oi! Woman! What were you thin-..."

She looked at him, wide eyed and then...Toppled over in his arms...

He froze for a second trying to grab his thoughts. She was leaning on him...On Him...He bit his lip and looked down at her...

She was out cold.

Not to mention she was bleeding...He stopped himself...

Oh Yeah! Humans don't heal like Youkai! He slapped himself for being stupid. The drunkards at the Market...They said she was the sky god right? He knew where that was. He tried to attack it 500 years ago...

He picked up the girl in bridal style and started walking towards the human world... " Oi...Your lighter than you look woman...This is good...I would have dragged you if you weren't"...

* * *

_**At the Sky God**_** Shrine...**

* * *

Akura-ou burst down the door with his foot. Easy. Now he had to take this Human to the gods room and doctor her up. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah...He wanted to keep his body. If it wasn't for that...He wouldn't give a Crap...He trudged down the hallway, Expensive boots clicking. He knew there was shrine spirits here...To bad. If he saw them he would have them open the door...

He kicked the bedroom door down and looked around. The room was in bad shape, but there was still a futon in the corner. He could set her down and then wrap up the wounds. After that he was sure that she would want to sign a contract! He was sure that's how they did it. He just had to get the right paper, get her to sign, and then he was home free! The contract would be sealed and he would have his body forever!

Simple right?

He looked at the Futon and bent over, trying to put down the nearly dead girl. He let go of her body, but something wasn't right.

She wouldn't let go

"... Oi...Stupid Human..." He tried to pry her arms off, but was caught in something unexpected.

The girl muttered something in her sleep and placed her lips on his... The kiss was slow and innocent...But Captivating...Her lips were sweet against his. She moved just right and let out a soft moan, before pulling away, turning her hug to a big pillow.

Akura-ou's heart nearly stopped...That was...Different...

His heart wasn't acting right. Skipping like it was free. Akura-ou grasped his chest and winced. What was that about? He touched his lips and dipped his head to look at the ground. That was...Too Different... Because as soon as it was over he felt a weight being put on his shoulder's...

Two gold rings locked themselves around his wrist. Binding him... His heart jumped..."What the Crap?" He lifted his head and panic filled his chest. Blood was pouring all over the futon... He had to help her now!... He took off his jacket and placed it over her shivering figure and then tore an old sheet. He then wrapped her wounds firmly.

His panic didn't leave...

"Sir?"

He jumped and slowly turned around to see two children with orange hair and big brown eyes looking at him. " We have some healing cream...Would that help the new goddess?"

He looked at the shrine spirits and nodded. Anything would help now...Anything would help with this Stupid Human in front of him. They handed him the cream and placed into his clawed hand. Then they ran out in panic. Probably because they knew who he was... He saw them last time he was here. Cowering behind a tall blond haired goddess...They almost looked like her children, so why would she leave them?

He snarled his lip in digust. His soul was compelling him to help this girl... What was with those Rings? Those rings were so strange...He rubbed the cream and watched as her wounds cleared in seconds...Huh...That was easy...

He stood up ready to look for room to stay in but stopped. This shrine was a mess...A huge mess. He sulked. Tired, hungry, and weirded out. That's what he was..And yet he was starting to feel...Responsible? He gagged... He hated that word...He always liked fun and games. Like the game of war that got him put away for 500 years... That was fun...While it lasted. He sighed and felt a tug at his boots. Looking down he saw a shrine spirit..

"Um Sir...Would you like to wear these? It's cold and your wearing a netted shirt so..."

Akura-ou looked at the hakamashita that was handed to him...He was cold. Really cold, and the clothes were nice. He never really wore the color white...But the Hakama itself was a deep blue.

Not his color. He liked black, red, and gold. Still they were nice. The only time he wore nice kimono's was when he _borrowed_ them from his old partner in crime, But it always ticked the guy off, so he just stuck to black, but now he had some nice hakamashita's of his own...Really nice...

" Yeah... I'll wear these...Oi..." He slapped his head..." Do you have food here?" The two spirits tilted their heads to the side, which ticked him off. " Oi...Watch the woman! " Akura pulled off his shirt, in the hallway, and started to change... The children skreeched and ran off panicing that they had seen his chest.

" Stop Screaming you Insects!"

They froze as he fixed the last remaining crease in his hakamashita and stood. " Watch the human, And don't scream like that...or I'll finish what I started..." His eyes darkened and the spirits jumped. Panic overcoming their souls. Akura-ou smiled wryly. He liked it when people paniced. He sighed.

" Hey! One more thing! What do Humans like to eat?

* * *

_**Kuru's**_** Awake!**

* * *

She looked at the ceiling confused...The room looked so...Dirty.

The futon she was sleeping on was old and covered in blood. Probably hers. She didn't know though. It was to much of a blurr. Where was she? She sat up quickly, heart beating. The room was dusty and tearing apart at the seams. The room looked like it belonged to a shrine...Wait a minute...A SHRINE?

Kuru quickly got up and threw open the door. Looking out she froze. It was a shrine...A shrine in the SKY!

"OH MY GODS! I'M FLOATING! "

Kuru stumbled at on the steps and yelped. It had a beautiful stone platform. A single Sakura tree stood by the edge and Steps led down to about halfway in the sky and stopped...

" Great...I'm Stuck. I sure wish I could fly right now!" She sighed.

"Excuse me miss!"

She jumped." Are you alright? The tall man that brought you here told us to watch you...Closely"

" Wait...What Man?"

" The tall one with Red hair and Horns..."

Man with horn-...Wait...That idiot from the Red Light district? Him? Oh Crap No! She felt her body freeze, and she almost doubled over.

"Oi! What's she doing up!" Oh crap it was him...That idiot was here...

"She's not supposed to be up. She is weak. Like all humans she must sleep...And eat...Here human, Eat!"...

That idiot held out a bloodly piece of meat from god knows where. " What . Is . That .?" He smiled arrogantly. " It is beef! " He smiled proudly. " I caught it with my bare hands! Now eat and be refreshed!"

" Are you kidding me?! That's raw!"

He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at the meat, " So humans...Don't eat things like this?"

"No..."

* * *

" I see...Well...I will cook this! Hey Runts! Light a fire!"

"Hey don't call them runts!"

Akura-ou froze and dropped to his knees meat and all. Wait why was he listening to her? Then it hit him. She kissed him...Was that the contract?

" Ugh! Why are you listening to me? Stop listening! Call them runts! Call them runts now!"

Akura-ou turned his head and looked at the shrine spirits, " YOU RUNTS!"

" I said to stop listening t-"

The shrine spirits looked at Kuru and sighed, " Um Miss goddess...Didn't you sign the Familiar contract?"

"What? No I didn't sign anything..."

"You kissed him..."

Kuru froze...and then slowly turned her eyes towards Akura-ou..."You...You Kissed me when I was sleeping! You PERVERT!"

"..."

* * *

_** The next**_** day...**

* * *

Akura-ou rubbed his ears in annoyance.

They were still ringing from the annoying humans screaming.

She screamed for three hours and whined for four...Never had he been so intimidated by a Human Woman in his life. Maybe it was the contract. The words she screamed into his ears were still ringing on and off..._ Don't ever kiss me again! Cook That! You Idiot! Cooking involves fire and pans, You got that? Or are you going to cook it on your hand?_

He laughed as he remembered her face, as he lit the fire, placed the meat on his hand and held his hand over the fire. _Priceless..._ But hey...Humans were like that...

Now he had to clean and rebuild. Something he had never done before. The girl he now worked for had thrown a _'How to Build a Shrine for Dummys'_ book at his head. To bad he couldn't read the language she called English...

" Oi Woman!"

The girl shot him an aggravated look...Oooh...Scary..." My Name is not Woman...It's Kuru!"

" Kuru.." He smiled as her name rolled across his tongue, resting slightly on his lips. Yes he liked her name...

" Don't say my name so casually... Pervert.."

Akura-ou looked at her annoyed... He didn't want her to say that word.. She looked way to innocent to say that word..." Oi Women! Don't call me that! My Name is Akura-ou!"

She looked at him annoyed, " I'll stop calling you a Perv if you stop calling me Woman!"

He smiled. Narrowing his eyes staring through dark, thick, eye-lashes. His gold eye's flashing with humor..." Ok! From now on your Tall Woman!"

Kuru looked at him annoyed..." I prefer just being called Woman..."

* * *

_**A/N: So...Yeah...Akura-ou...What are you going to call Kuru?**_

_**Akura-ou: "...Woman is fun...But she has a tail on the back of her head in which she calls a pony-tail... Pony-Tail Woman...I think that one is fun!"**_

_**Kuru: " If you call me that...You will be known as the weakest demon in the world... Instead of the strongest..."**_

_**Akura-ou: 'Cowers in**_** corner'**


	3. The City Of Gods

_**A/N: This update took longer than expected because I wrote and wrote...and my laptop deleted and deleted...'Sigh..'**_

_**Akura-ou: " I have been waiting too long Author Lady! My head is hurting me, I have to listen to iron lungs here" 'Points at Kuru'**_

_**Kuru: "HEY! SAYS THE IDIOT WHO DOSEN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A BATHROOM IS!"**_

_**Akura-ou: " They did not have bathrooms in my time..."**_

_**A/N: " EWWWW, Tomoe say it isn't true..."**_

_**Tomoe: "..."**_

_**A/N: "WHA!?"**_

* * *

_**Izumo This and Izumo That.**_

* * *

Kuru stood by the single sakura tree and sighed. She was floating; In the sky! She couldn't believe it. It was quiet and so peaceful. It was like peace in a box. A high floating box with little children and a wack'o with horns. Yep...Peaceful. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, the wack'o with horns was getting on her last nerve. She was ready to order him to jump off the edge of the platform and watch him fall.

She wondered if he would splat on the ground underneath the shrine._** ( Oi...What's wrong with you Kuru?)**_He would probably get up and pop some bones back into place, then come back. Then she would order him to jump off untill he couldn't anymore. While he did this she would eat her fill of pop-corn... Fingering the last of the unfallen petals, she sighed. This tree was all alone. Why? Did it mean something? Or was she being paranoid?

" Oi! Woman!"

Oh great, speaking of the demon... _**( Ha! Get it ? Cause he's a demon and...Yeah..That was a weak joke...'Sigh')**_"What is it Baka?"

He froze, " Do not call me BAKA! I am more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

" Oh great, this speech again...Do me a favor and jump off, Kay?" She snickered and tilted her head to the side. His eyes grew small as he looked over the edge,

" Are you Crazy Pony-Tail Woman?!" He shot her a don't make me do it look.

" Maybe..." She smiled. She liked scaring the crap out of this idiot. He had to much ego and not enough brain power. He was so blunt that it drove her crazy. That morning he said she was loud and whined to much. Then he insulted her by saying she looked like she had the home of a bird in her hair, and that a brush was needed badly. If she didn't brush her hair, she would not only dishonor herself but she would dishonor his good taste in leather and tons of feathers..._** ( Wow, Who are you? Kurama?)**_

She then told him to sweep untill his hands bleed. She stole a glance at his hands and smirked when she saw bandages wrapped tightly around them. He looked at her again and swallowed. Throwing a foot over the edge he winced.

"Okay, Don't kill yourself...What do you what Baka?"

He glared at her but then smiled brightly. Placing his fists on his hips; He cocked his head, " We are going to the big god city!"

" No, I'm not...I am staying here and relaxing for the first time in weeks. Plus my shoulder and ankle is sore so...Don't-Bother-Me-Kay?"

He snarled his lip and turned on his heel, "Fine! When I find the best of Izumo's peaches don't ask for any!" He pouted and crossed his arms. Was this how he got his way? Great she was stuck with an idiot that pouted to much. A spoiled bratt with manicured nails and perfectly brushed hair. How was he a demon? He was almost human, except for the horns and pointed ears. Plus his ego was the ego of one-hundred humans. Oi, Why her? And what was so great about peaches? She decided to play along.

"Peaches Hum?"

He turned around and smiled, " Yes Pony-tail Woman! Peaches! They are very good! Sweet and creamy, with a little tange. They are better than Blood on a white canvas!"

" Thats a weird way to put peaches...Why do we have to go to the Big god city?"

His smile dropped, " I must go take care of matters that involve my body."

She stared blankly at him, " A check up? You want to go because of a Doctor's pyshical? Her eyes widened, Or...Are you going to see Red Light District Woman again?! EWW! I don't want to go so you can frollick!"

He cracked up laughing at her panicked face, " Oi, No woman. I belong to you now. I must go to court."

" Okay first, Don't say you belong to me, Thats past creepy and I now sleep with a gun by my side, Two...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LEGAL MATTERS INVOLVING YOUR BODY!?"

He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands over his now ringing ears, " Oi...To loud woman, I was once a notorious villain. "

He smirked, " Scared Woman?" She would have said no, but the look in his eyes was something different. Something Scary. It was dark and she felt herself back up.

" Why would I be scared of someone like you? Whatever you've done, You can't do to me. I'm your master. So Shut-Up..." He blinked in surprise and then snarled.

" You don't know what I'm capable of sky-god..."

" What-Ever...I'll go though. I'm still in pain though." He stepped forward and pinched her shoulder, " OW! What was that for!?"

He smirked, " Now you can focus on the pain from my pinch than the ache in your shoulder."

"BAKA! THAT HURT! APOLOGIZE! NOW!"

He started to panic," I'M REALLY SORRY GOD LADY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" He dropped to his knees as his body trembled, Ah yes...Kuru loved the Familiar contract, Loved, Loved, loved it!

* * *

_** Izumo ( The big god city...{ DUH! } )**_

* * *

Kuru looked around. Wow this place was really big. There was gods everywhere. Some were woman, other men. One was dressed in purple and surrounded by fox kitsunes, Tons of them. (_**You know who he is...**_** XD)** Suddenly she was stopped by a wall, no...Not a wall a body, " Hey idiot! Why'd you stop?" Kuru looked at Akura-ou annoyed, " We are nearing the gods court. There will be many people there, many gods. You are my proof of freedom Woman. So stay close, if I lose you they will think that I'm lying. They will take my body away."

" Um...How? I mean your kinda attached to it, ya know?"

"Oi...Woman you ask strange questions..." She poked his shoulder, " What are you doing?"

" I want to see if I can move your soul around without your body..." She poked again.

" Your stupid..." He cackeled and walked up the steps to the rather large god's court. " I'm not stupid, I'm curious! An- Whoa! That's huge! I wonder how long it took to build that building!"

" After I destroyed it? Hum..."

" You WHAT!?"

" Huh? Oh...I didn't say anything." He smiled innocently and trudged on. He opened the door and ushered his god inside. " Ah, Holding the door for me? Such a good boy!" She smiled teasingly and patted him on his head. He gave her feral look. Yikes.

She walked in and unwrapped her scarf. Throwing it on her Familiar she walked though two double doors into a large court room. Some people were there, probably from a previous case. She sat down in one of the booths and looked up at the judges seat. What she wasn't expecting was to look down and see a crimson blood stain on the oak floor in front of her...

"What..."

"That's mine Woman..."

Kuru looked at Akura-ou shocked, " What did they do?"

He shrugged his shoulders, leaned back in the booth and placed his boots on the seat in front of him, " Getting your body back isn't pain free Lady..."

She turned in the seat to look at him," Did they cut your soul out or something?" He snickered and turned his head slightly towards her,

" You could say that..." His eyes flashed something that scared her. She backed away from him. Looking at her surprised, he rolled his eyes.

" Kay?"

"Used to it..." His face went blank and he looked ahead. Did she do something wrong?

**_BAM!_**

Kuru was surprised by the loud noise. Until she saw an over fashioned judge waltz in with gold shoes...Yep She thought it..._**( Again weak joke...)**_Gold shoes. The gods hair was blond and pinned in an odd way to the back of his head. He held a rather large hammer and his robes were a light purple covered with a rich purple haori. He looked kind of surprised to see Akura-ou.

" Ah Akura-ou...Have you come to give back your body? Her Familiar chuckled and rose to his feet in an instant." I wouldn't do that, And I think you know that too Ookuninushi.." The god sat down on his throne like chair and smirked, " So...Have you done what was required of you?"

" I have..."

" Where's is your god Akura-ou? Do not try to fool me, because if you try, I will take your immortal soul and send it back where I found it." The god grasped his hands around his hammer as if irritated. Veins popped in his forehead as if the god was going to explode.

" This is my goddess." Akura-ou shrugged his shoulders towards Kuru, Yes, She's not much, but she is a goddess, so I win." Ookuninushi snickered, " Yes, that is true, but by the looks of her..." He trailed off and feigned a smile at Kuru. " She won't last a week as a goddess. She's a human; I mean come on! Look at her! You couldn't of done better?"

Akura-ou winced and started to back away from Kuru, who was now fuming. She balled her fists in anger and stomped up to Ookuninushi. She grasped his robe and pulled him to eye level. " I'll show you, your MAJESTY!" The god gocked at her in surprise. " I don't know what that idiot did, But I will be his goddess, and I will show you that I am capable of being a worthy goddess. So get it into your thick, no-brained skull...HE'S MY FAMILIAR, SO BACK OFF!" Two guards yanked her away and sat her down.

Ookuninushi re-adjusted his robes and smiled." My..Your worse than that land god.

"Land god?" That perked her intrest.

The god snickered and stood up." Very well Akura-ou, A deal is a deal. You will serve her till the end of your days, Or hers. It's up to you. "

The god turned around with a big fashionable swoosh and walked out of the echoing court room. The tension in the room was high, and it almost took the air with it. Kuru grasped her heart and sat down slowly in the bench behind her. She had just stood up to the head god of Izumo. Where did that leave her?

"Oi...Woman..Are you going to faint? I do not wish to carry you..." Akura-ou kneeled in front of her and looked up soberly.

" No...Akura-ou...I'm not. I just need to breath, that's all."

" Very well." He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and trudged towards the door, " Hey BAKA! PUT ME DOWN!"

_**BAM!**_

" OW! BAKA! WHY'D YOU DROP ME!? IDIOT!"

" like I said before...I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" He threw her scarf at her annoyed, hitting his target.

" OW! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAA!"

* * *

_**A/N : Ok...Short?Yes...( Well for me it is...'Sigh' ) I tired to put humor but also the plot of the story together. I hope you all enjoy this! Now I have to update my other story...You know the one with the Cutest Kitsune Ever'a?!**_

_**Akura-ou: 'Pouts and turns head away' **_

_**A/N: " Your Cute too Akura-ou...I'm just saying..."**_

_**Akura-ou: 'Ignores'**_

_**A/N: ' Sigh' I guess you don't want any peaches..."**_

_**Akura-ou yanks canned peaches away from author, does a little dance and runs off saying...Peaches in the canz, I'm that type of man... ( Ha, Ha What?)**_

_**End of Author Note...**_


End file.
